Kingdom Hearts III
by Myrr
Summary: Keywords: Chasers. Organization XIII. Heartless. Nobodies. Keyblades. Xehanort. Memories. Nexus. Sora. Riku. Kairi. Final Fantasy. Read author's note inside for more info.


-1A/N: A brief Author's note before the story begins. 1st this is my first Kingdom Hearts story, so bare with me in the beginning, I hope you will find it entertaining.

Dislcaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything that could be tied to it, anything you recognize most likely belongs to someone else and I am merely borrowing their creations, and am making no type of profit on this story. This goes for any story I decide to do.

A few questions have been plaguing me and tempting me to write a story, based on a few things. Is there anyway the Organization could return and have it be possible(realistic)? I've been racking my brain and have unfortunately thought up nothing but parodies and one-shots(all of which are not worth posting). I've read many stories where the Organization returns, some have them be enemies again, or become allies, this story does not do either of those two things. The Organization will appear slowly one at a time, and although they will begin helping Sora, each member has their own agenda, and all of them do so only because it falls in step with their own plans.

But then I had to figure out away for the Organization to return, and trust me when I say a realistic explanation is much harder to come up with than one would think. Everything has already been done and personally the most plausible in my opinion would be 'clones' or 'not existing so can't die'. Of course Keyblade, Sora, Darkness, A different enemy…or ally, and a number of other ideas have been used for the Organization's resurrection. Unfortunately none of them are unique or plausible.

When beginning this story I decided right off the bat that I needed something completely different. I spent a long majority of my time racking my brain attempting to create a solution. Then it hit me. Anyone who has seen the special ending movie and the closing credits will be ahead of the game(so to speak). Spoilers for anyone who has not seen the secret trailer are below. I wanted to create a fun but plausible explanation for both the organization's resurrection and a theory for Kingdom Heart's 3. No doubt I'm totally off as I believe the Organization is not likely to be used in the future(except flashbacks or possibly references to the apprentices), so it is just for fun.

This one line from the end of the secret trailer gave me the inspiration for this story(I may do another not including the Organization).

"It all begins with birth by sleep."

Now I've read many theories about what this line could mean. I've heard theories that something was born in the year that Sora was asleep, I've heard theories that this could refer to a land in Sora's dreams(interesting notion anyway), and many others. One has to dissect this to get what they need, I myself have twisted its meaning. 'Birth by sleep' I have taken to simply mean 'death' or some type of it. 'It all begins' could be interpreted as quite a few things. Likewise the Chasers are involved heavily in this last sentence.

Perhaps the 'Chasers' are people of the past that have dreamed up the Keyblades(similar idea to Final Fantasy).

"The Lost two." Also in the secret trailer could refer to two of the 'Chasers' that have begun changing the dream or have left the side of law and justice. Hence the creation of the Heartless and another group.

One final thing to comment on is the words that flash across the screen in the secret trailer. "Memory of Xehanort". Is this a good or bad thing we do not know. Since Xehanort lost his memories this could refer an almost pensive(harry potter) flashback of Xehanort's memories. Or this could be totally random and be referring to a new group of creatures called memoirs or memories. This memory theory is the one I'm going to use in this story, another story may eventually be done using the other theory I have.

That's basically all I needed to say, most authors do this at the end of the story, I've decided to do a short one at the beginning, so you know where I'm coming from. I already know this entire idea is not probable and considering the worlds I will be adding it is nigh impossible.

Regarding OC's: This story will have a lot of characters from other subjects and will have a multitude of other characters, which is what I'm asking. Throughout the story I will be having random cameos of some reviewers, the rest of the time I want to try to get OC's created by my reviewers into the story. The OC characters will play various roles throughout the story and a few may even have large roles to play, the majority will be just for one world.

The character must have a name, age, personality, hair and eye color, likes, dislikes, profile, whether he/she's good or bad, type of weapon, whether he/she is a citizen of someplace, where the character is from, what the character's overall goal is to be, and if needed dialect. An optional choice is also the race e.g. heartless, nobody, human, animal, or any race of creature from just about anything(I may just use some names for powerful creatures later on. You also have the choice of choosing unknown, which will have their identity revealed later in the story. You do not need all these things, but they are helpful, if need be I'll just use the names. You can submit as many as you like, the best ones will be chosen the others may just be mentioned. The unknown category I will only choose and take a few, the rest are up for grabs.

If anyone wants to make a suggestion for a world to eventually be visited just let me know, I plan to make this extremely long, so if I know or have heard of it I will try to get it in the story. That includes Anime, Books, Film, Games, and TV).

The actual first chapter will be up a little later, probably within the week, but my schedule is quite busy so it may be longer. Updates will be whenever I feel like it, at least in the beginning, later it will probably have a set date.

I hope you enjoy the story and have a fun time reading, enjoy.


End file.
